


Late Night Posts

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, they're horny and into each other, what do u think is gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Lexa hasn't had sex in over a year. She goes on Tumblr late at night to vent her frustrations, but little does she know, her new friend, Clarke Griffin, who lives two buildings over, is online too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Posts

Lexa stared at the clock in the upper right-hand corner of her screen, letting out an agitated sigh. _3:51 AM_ . She can’t remember the last time she went to bed before 3. That was the case for most college students, though, she supposed. She opened up Tumblr, procrastinating going to sleep for absolutely no good reason. Her feed, normally filled with Game of Thrones theories and tasty food recipes was being overtaken by the 4 AM rush of her lonely, horny mutuals. She stared at the first post for a long time, a blonde and a brunette lovingly embracing each other in front of the Eiffel tower. She scrolled down. A gifset of a woman eating another woman out, reblogged by her real life friend _bisexualarthoe_ (Clarke Griffin). She reblogged it, despite it not fitting her blog theme, adding only one tag: “ _nice_ ”.

 

She let out another exasperated sigh, contemplating closing her laptop and just going to sleep. She also contemplated _another_ idea, but she was tired of her own touch, sadly, and she desperately wanted the warmth of another body pressed against her own. Her romantic life had been less than eventful for the past eight months since she had gotten out of a relationship with her high school sweetheart, Costia, who left the country to study up north over a year ago. They promised to maintain a long distance relationship, but they got busy and grew apart. Lexa hadn’t been with anyone since.

 

 _Over a year_ kept running through her head on this lonely Tuesday night. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting out her third puff of frustration before opening up a new text post. She stared blankly at the screen, realizing whatever she said was going to be seen by her whopping _213 followers_ , including some friends she knew in person - but maybe not, since it was 4 AM and it could just as easily fall into the void. She didn’t know which she preferred. She tapped her fingers on the keys, forming a sentence that did not fit her blog theme _at all_ , but it was late and she was horny and dumping her thoughts onto whoever was listening seemed like a good idea at the time. “somebody should really bite the bullet and have sex with me.” She hit post.

 

She immediately cringed at herself. She was not one to open up or talk about her private life, let alone to complete strangers, but there was something about 4 AM and not having sex in _over a year_ that made her type an empty request to nobody who could fulfill her wish anyway. _Or so she thought_.

 

She closed her laptop, ready to finally go to sleep, only to hear her phone buzz. She looked at her screen. 1 iMessage from Clarke Griffin.

 

Her eyes widened, realizing that Clarke _was_ online, and cringed as she opened the message.

 

Clarke, 4:02 AM: Lol.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. They had grown closer over the past few months, sharing one of the hardest classes on campus (Organic Chemistry). Along with Lexa being gay and Clarke being bi, they had enough in common to gain a sense of comradery.

 

Of _course_ Clarke would tease her about this. She was just that kind of person.

 

Lexa, 4:03 AM: I’m sorry you saw that. I didn’t realize you were online.

 

Clarke, 4:03 AM: Really? Because you reblogged something from me a few minutes earlier. It’s almost like you wanted me to see that post…

 

Lexa, 4:04 AM: I did not realize that gifset was from you. Why would I want you to see my embarrassing thirst post?

 

Clarke, 4:05 AM: No reason. Want to come over?

 

Lexa furrowed her brow. She was extremely confused. She had always found Clarke attractive, but pushed whatever attraction she had down due to thinking Clarke was interested in that other boy in their class, Finn. Her heart started beating faster, wondering if Clarke Griffin was actually propositioning her to hook up at 4 AM on a Tuesday. Clarke must have been as desperate as her. She wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

 

Lexa, 4:07 AM: For what?

 

Clarke, 4:08 AM: I thought we could play monopoly.

 

Lexa let out a small laugh.

 

Lexa, 4:08 AM: And here I thought you were coming onto me.

 

Clarke, 4:09 AM: Of course not. I don’t hook up with people who thirst post at 4 AM on a Tuesday. You’re taking too long. I’ll come over there?

 

Lexa, 4:10 AM: If you don’t mind my room being a mess.

 

Clarke, 4:10 AM: That’s the last thing on my mind.

 

Lexa panicked, immediately throwing on something that wasn’t so... sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. She decided on shorts and a baggy t-shirt instead. _That’s slightly better_ , she supposed. She didn’t have much time, Clarke only lived two buildings over. She looked in the mirror. Her face was completely red and she was sweating. She didn’t realize how flustered she was getting from Clarke’s texts, but there was little she could do about it when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find the beautiful Clarke Griffin standing in front of her in a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants.

 

“You didn’t bring monopoly,” Lexa commented, blocking the doorway.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Clarke rolled her eyes, pushing her back slightly to make her way inside, not wasting any time moving towards her bedroom. Lexa took a deep breath.

 

“I must admit, Clarke,” Lexa started, “I did not expect this.”

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, genuinely confused. “I kind of expected this would happen eventually.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, knowing this had been on Clarke’s mind as much as Lexa didn’t want to admit it had been on hers.

 

“I don’t know how to start this, I’m sorry,” Lexa laughed awkwardly, arms crossed, feeling so small and flustered in front of the beautiful girl who seemed to have it all together.

 

Clarke was slightly taken aback by how awkward Lexa was being. Lexa had told her about Costia, and she could tell by Lexa’s blog that it had been a long time, but she didn’t know it was _this_ bad. She couldn’t help but soften towards the girl standing stiffly in front of her, realizing this was going to be a tad more intimate than she expected. She sat on Lexa’s bed, tapping the spot next to her. “Come here, sit next to me.”

 

Lexa smiled, feeling comfortable with her already. She sat down next to her, looking at the floor for a second before looking up into Clarke’s light blue eyes filled with desire. Lexa’s nervousness was immediately replaced by want after feeling Clarke’s warm breath on her face. She leaned in to kiss her, feeling her insides light up upon first contact. Clarke deepened the kiss immediately, pushing Lexa backwards onto her bed. She straddled her, wasting no time. Lexa couldn’t help but let tiny moans flow from her mouth, feeling Clarke smiling against her every time one escaped.

 

Clarke teased the flustered girl underneath her, moving her leg to ever so slightly brush against the other girl’s center. Lexa whined. Every time she moved forward to get more friction, Clarke would pull her leg back further. “Clarke, please stop doing that,” Lexa begged, as Clarke moved down to suck on her pulse point. “It’s so _frustrating_.”

 

Clarke whispered against her, “knowing how desperately you want this,” she nipped on her ear, “it turns me on _so_ much.”

 

Lexa whimpered into Clarke’s hair. “Please,” her voice cracked.

 

Clarke generously stopped teasing Lexa and pressed her leg hard against the other girl’s center. Lexa bit down on her lip, not knowing how she was getting _so_ much pleasure from something so basic. Clarke rubbed up against her for a few minutes, feeling Lexa’s warm breath breathing erratically against her neck before she sat up, taking her shirt off. Lexa’s eyes drooped when she learned Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra.

 

“Your turn,” Clarke smirked. Lexa sat up, quickly removing her shirt and unclasping her bra, revealing her naked, panting chest to the girl staring at her with half-lidded eyes. “God, Lexa,” Clarke exhaled. “You’re _gorgeous_.”

 

Lexa blushed. She couldn’t believe how much _game_ Clarke had. She was melting under her stare, her touch, and they hadn’t even really _done_ anything yet. Lexa wanted to give Clarke a thousand compliments back, telling her how grateful she was that she came over, how beautiful she looked under her dimmed bedroom lights, how good she was at this, but the only words that escaped Lexa’s mouth in a shaky whisper were “I’m so into you”.

 

Clarke lowered herself down, pressing their chests together, kissing Lexa’s jawline before breathing into her ear, “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

 

Lexa thought she must have fallen asleep after she closed her laptop, she couldn’t believe this was happening. Clarke Griffin, the girl she had been secretly crushing on for _months_ was currently half-naked on top of her, nipping at her pulse point, telling _her_ how much she wanted this. Lexa couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed at Clarke’s chest, forcing her to sit up as Lexa sat up against her headboard.

 

She ran her fingers down the center of Clarke’s chest, down her abdomen and to the top of her pants. She latched her fingers around Clarke’s waistband, stretching it and pulling it down ever so slightly, enjoying the moment. Clarke’s eyes were locked on Lexa’s fingers, tensing from the contact. She slipped her fingers in underneath her pants, underneath her briefs, to feel just how turned on Clarke was. Clarke whimpered now as Lexa applied pressure, Clarke’s eyes on Lexa’s fingers, Lexa’s eyes locked on Clarke’s.

 

Lexa moved her index finger in circles, carefully watching the reaction on the blonde’s face, learning what combination of movement and pressure felt the best. Clarke was still straddling Lexa, but her legs were shaking, and this position was not going to last with the way Lexa was moving her fingers. Lexa slowly removed her hand, dragging it up across Clarke’s lower abdomen, before pulling the other girl’s pants and briefs down halfway. Clarke fidgeted out of them and threw them across the room. Lexa followed her lead, nearly knocking over her lamp.

 

Both completely naked, the two took to their previous position, Lexa laying down, Clarke on top of Lexa, moving her now bare leg against the brunette’s center, this time with more force. “God, Lexa,” Clarke breathed. “You’re so _wet_.” Lexa moaned, moving her leg up to hit Clarke’s center. Clarke exhaled erratically with pleasure.

 

Clarke moved down, trailing her tongue against Lexa’s chest, abs, before reaching her center. She kissed her thighs up, pressing gently on her lower abdomen with the tips of her fingers. Lexa was seeing stars. Clarke’s mouth hadn’t even touched her where she _really wanted to be touched_ yet, and she was still so close to the edge. Clarke moved her tongue to the magic position, and Lexa was screaming Clarke’s name within a few seconds.

 

“Already?” Clarke asked, genuinely surprised. “You really _were_ horny,” Clarke teased, smirking,  secretly being _so_ turned on by how much Lexa _needed_ this.

 

“Shut up,” Lexa smiled with her eyes closed, not having the energy to argue any further. “I mean, if you are really that devastated, you could go again,” Lexa smirked.

 

“I plan on it,” Clarke smiled. “You ready?”

 

Lexa nodded. She came three more times before Clarke even _let_ Lexa touch her, and by the time she made her way to the position Clarke had taken for the past hour, she could see the effect this was having on Clarke. “Oh my god, Clarke,” Lexa commented with a shaky voice before pressing her mouth to Clarke’s center. Clarke lasted longer than Lexa had, but not by much. She arched her back and whimpered Lexa’s name along with _oh my god_ s and _fuck_ s and a slew of other words Lexa couldn’t make out. She went as long as Clarke did, kissing a trail up the other girl’s body when she finally had enough.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened” Lexa laughed, wrapped around the other girl’s waist.

 

“I know. We should do that more often,” Clarke smiled, unable to keep her eyes off the beautiful, sleepy girl laying next to her.

 

“Does tomorrow sound good?” Lexa smirked against the crook of the other girl’s neck.

 

“Only if you take me to dinner first.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash. if you are done being horny and want to be sad read my in progress lexa/costia fic:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5885785/chapters/13565383


End file.
